LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure
LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure is a American-British-French-Spanish-Portuguese-German children's animated television series based on ''Lego Creator'' (1998) and produced by Chapman/Deveran Entertainment, Lego Television and Classic Media for ION Television, BBC Television, ABC Television, TiJi, AMC Networks International Central Europe and Discovery Kids Latin America. The series premiered on September 15, 2006 and ended on December 18, 2009. LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure airs in 13 countries and translated into 13 languages. On December 16, 2016, when The Amazing Splashinis ended its run, the series ceased to exist. Development and Production On January 1, 2005, Chapman Entertainment and Deveran Entertainment announced that they will join with Classic Media, BBC Television, Chellomedia, Discovery Networks Latin America and France 5 to jointly create and develop a series of 52 episodes known as LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure for BBC's CBeebies, Discovery Kids Latin America, ABC Television, TiJi, MiniMini and Minimax, which will air on September 15, 2006 in CBeebies The series will be based on the 1998 video game Lego Creator and will be produced by Lego Television. Plot Set on Earth in the Solar System, in which humans, animals, mammals and anthropomorphic Lego Creator objects are living together in peace and harmony, LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure centers on the adventures of two 10-year-old sibling vehicles (Mini Helicopter and Mini Car) that are in training at the LEGO Creator Delivery Service (LCDS), led by the Lego Wizard, that is best known for making small live-action children bring to the LEGO Creative Factory (LCF), where Mini Helicopter and Mini Car are also the anromoprophic delivery vehicles for young children of the corporation. Together, the two help take care of young children, where they travel around the world to find their live-action families forever in need while learning to solve problems under the guidance of fans of Lego toddlers who can talk. Characters * Mini Car (with the voice of Dave B. Mitchell) - A 10-year-old anthropomorphic clumsy Lego car who is the younger brother of Mini Helicopter. In "Back to Cool," his birthplace is Iceberg Alley, home of Penn and his parents, and other penguins. * Mini Helicopter (with the voice of Lori Alan) - A dumbest and craziest 10-year-old anthropomorphic Lego helicopter who is the older brother of Mini Car and the one who makes the flight. * Big Truck (with the voice of David Boat): A large 20-year-old anthropomorphic Lego truck and is one of the co-owners of Lego Creator Delivery Service. It is claimed that it has become the most powerful, most powerful and best-selling industrial proportional delivery in history. * Police Car (with the voice of Erica Lindbeck) - A 14-year-old anthropomorphic Lego police car and is one of the co-owners of Lego Creator Delivery Service. who cares for babies before they are born. She runs the nursery. She is also a guitarist. * Lego Wizard (with the voice of Adam Croasdell): A 158-year-old anthropomorphic Lego magician minifigure and is the only Lego Creator Delivery Service operator. He is best known for providing entertainment lineups through deliveries of young children. Broadcast history LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure have only aired in over 13 countries. *United States **Noggin (2007-2010) **Qubo (2007-2009) *United Kingdom **CBeebies (2006-2016) *Canada **TVOntario (2008-2013) **Knowledge Network (2010-2012) **Treehouse TV (2009-2014) *Australia **ABC Kids (2007-2014) *Latin America **Discovery Kids (2007-2012) *France **France 5 (2007-2009) (through ZouZous) **TiJi (2007-2012) *Spain **Clan TVE (2007-2016) **Canal Panda (2011-2016) *Portugal **JimJam (2008-2013) **KidsCo (2010-2013) *Italy **Italia 1 (2007-2012) **JimJam (2009-2012) *Poland **MiniMini (2007-2011) *Central Europe **Minimax (2007-2010) *Serbia **Minimax (2008-2011) *Japan **Cartoon Network (2011-2015) See also *The Lego Group *Chapman Entertainment *Deveran Entertainment *Classic Media Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:British animated television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British children's animated television programmes Category:British preschool television series Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:Spanish animated television series Category:Hungarian-language television programs Category:CBeebies shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:Noggin shows Category:Qubo shows Category:Minimax shows Category:France 5 shows Category:TiJi shows Category:ABC Television shows Category:ABC1 shows Category:ABC Kids shows Category:Chellomedia shows Category:AMC Networks shows